Különleges kötelék
by ayakachan004
Summary: Történetünk ott folytatódik, ahol az anime félbeszakadt. Yoh nagy küzdelem árán végzett testvérével és a bajnokság félbeszakadt. Most mindenki vissza tért a régi megszokott életébe, várva a viadal folytatását. De mint ahogy az lenni szokott a béke nem tart örökké, egy sötétben rejtőzködő sámán előbújik, hogy véghez vigye terveit megváltoztatva ezzel egy gondtalan sámán életét.
1. Chapter 1

A nap fényes korongja megvilágította a horizontot, ahogy a magasba emelkedve fénybe áztatta a városokat, földeket. Egy nappal igencsak nyüzsgő város felett is megjelent, ablakokon besütve fényével felébresztve a még alvó embereket szólítva őket, hogy ideje fölébredni, hogy a csendes város megteljen hanggal és élettel. Tokió városának a szélén lévő kis fürdő házba szinté besütött az ablakon a fénye ébresztgetve egy fiatal fiút, aki morogva magára húzta a takarót kinyilvánítva véleményét a korai ébresztőről.

\- Yoh ébredj - ébresztgette egy kis kék gömb alakú szellem.

\- Csak még öt percet adj. - mondta vissza aludva a takaró melege alatt.

\- Anna szellemei már itt vannak és figyelnek. A papír szerint öt perc múlva futnod kell. - mondta a heti edzés terv fölött lebegve, amit Anna hagyott hátra.

Yoh meghallva a két varázs szót Anna és figyeli kiugrott a futonjából és a szekrényhez érve keresett egy melegítő ruhát.

\- Mennyit kell futnom? - kérdezte miközben sebesen öltözött át.

\- Száz km-t, utána reggeli. - mondta olvasva, majd Yohra nézett.

\- Köszi. - mondta immár fölöltözve és a haját fogta össze.

Lesietve a földszinten magára húzta a cipőit és kilépet a kora szombati őszi napra. Megborzongott ahogy megfújta a hideg szél. Még utoljára ellenőrizte a kezein és a lábain a súlyokat, mindent rendben találva elindult megkezdeni az edzést.

\- Vigyáz a házra amíg távol vagyok! - kiáltotta át a válla felett szellemének és már kifordulva a kapun útnak indult.

Szelleme csak egy bólintással jelzett és fölszállt a ház tetőre elfoglalva a már megszokott figyelő pozícióját.

A viadal már több mint egy hónapja szünetel és semmi hír nincs a folytatásról. De persze ez nem indok arra. hogy Yoh ne töltse edzésekkel a napját.

Anna tegnap este hagyta el a házat, amikor közölte Yohval, hogy Izumóba kell mennie a mentorához egyeztetni dolgokról. A férjével nem akarta pontosan megosztani mik is ezek a "dolgok", búcsúzásnak is egy edzés tervet kapott és persze azt, hogy figyelni fogja, így a lazsálás szóba se jöhetett. A ház úr nője 5 nap múlva fog vissza térni, emlékezett vissza magában Yoh. A házhoz közeli erdőbe tartott. Valahogy az erdőben lévő kiálló gallyak és egyéb természeti akadályok jobban tetszett neki, mint a városban való futkározás az autók és emberek között. Miközben futott a gondolataiba merült, ezzel is elérve, hogy gyorsabban teljen az idő és ne kelljen a fájó végtagjait idővel éreznie. Most azon merengett el, hogy reggel sokat szerepelt az ötös szám. Öt perc pihenő, öt perc múlva edzés és öt nap múlva jön Anna. Elgondolkozót még mi jut eszébe az ötről, miközben már az erdőben volt. Az első dolog a csillag volt, az egység csillagnak is öt ága van. Erről pedig egy sámán jutott az eszébe, az egyetlen aki képes volt uralni a csillag mind az öt ágát, a testvére Hao Asakura, aki az ő keze által halt meg. Egyedül soha nem lett volna rá képes, kellett hozzá a többiek ereje és szeretete, de a végső csapást mégis ő vitte be. Miközben ezen gondolatok jártak fejében nem nézett maga elé, így váratlanul beleütközött valakibe. Az ütközéstől a földön kötött ki.

\- Elnézést, az én hibám, nem figyeltem. - mondta fejét dörzsölve, ahol megütötte magát.

Mielőtt az idegenre nézhetett volna az a kezét megragadva erősen magához rántotta és a másik kezével a mellkasához nyomta fejét, esélyt se adva, hogy ránézhessen. Érezte, hogy miközben tartották a lába alól eltűnik a talaj. A következő pillanatban meg egy zsákra dobják. Mire abba az irányba nézett ahonnan belökték, fogva tartója már nem volt ott.

\- Ki vagy? - kérdezte a sátor kijáratához futva, de mielőtt kiért volna egy láthatatlan falnak ütközött.

Elraboltak. - suhant át agyán a gondolat.

Csendben fülelt hátha hal kintről valami zajt, de semmi, néma csend. Akárki hozta is ide már elment. Yoh körülnézett a szegényes sátorban, hogy rájöjjön ki lehet a titokzatos elrablója. Semmi mást nem látott csak egy hálózsákot és egy füzetet. Yoh kíváncsian a zsákra ülve kinyitva bele olvasott. Meglepetten nézte az oldalakat, ami nem egy napló volt, hanem különböző még Yohnak is bonyolult sámán varázslatok, helyenként ábrával kidíszítve. Vissza tette a füzetet a helyére és elfeküdt a zsákon.

\- Amidamaru. - hívta szellemét.

De nem lepődött meg mikor pár perc után nem jött válasz a szellemétől. Sejtette, hogy ami a bejáratnál van akadály az nem egy hagyományos fal. Akárki legyen is a fogva tartója nagyon képzet sámán volt. Eltűnődött, hogy vajon testvére ismeri e, elvégre őt ismerve az ilyen erejű sámánokra azonnal lecsapott, hogy a soraiba állíthassa. Ez lenne az elrablásának az esetleges oka, Hao egyik elszánt követője lenne, aki most mestere fájdalmának hatására, most bosszút áll rajta. Akár hogy is legyen nyugtalanság fogta el, mivel a barátai nem fogják egyhamar észrevenni eltűnését és Anna is csak napok múlva venné észre, így a mentő csapat váratni fog magára. Mintha csak az illető erre a napra várt volna, amikor egyedül lesz és titokban elviheti. Ettől borzongás futott végig a testén és mivel nem tehetett semmit, így várt. Yohnál ez a várakozás hamar alvássá alakult át.

Lassan a nap elindult lefelé még egyszer utoljára vörösre festve a tájat fényével, megnyújtva ezzel az árnyékokat. Egy sátorban békésen pihegő testre is egy ilyen árnyék vetült hirtelen. Az árnyék tulajdonosa kíváncsian figyelte az alvó alakot. Nem hitte volna, hogy mikor vissza ér az ő kis fogja olyan nyugodt állapotban lesz, hogy még aludni is tud. Megunva a dolgot a kezében lévő tárggyal megdobva ébresztette fel.

\- Kelj fel és egyél vagy én rángatlak ki és tömlek meg. - mondta fenyegetőn és sarkon fordulva már kint is volt.

Yoh ijedten ébredt föl ahogy megdobták. Ismét, ahogy a hang irányába fordult már nem volt ott az elrablója. Kíváncsian a tárgyra nézett amivel megdobták, ahogy a kezébe vette még látta a nap fényében, hogy kötszer. Vissza téve a földre felállt, nem akarta tovább megvárakoztatni az idegent, de nem is érezte már annyira idegennek, a hangja ismerős volt neki valahonnan. A kezét ezúttal maga elé tartva lépet ki, semmi kedve nem volt a láthatatlan falnak vágódni újra. Ahogy kiért egy hosszú barna hajú fiút látott homok színű köpenyben a tűz előtt ülve. A meglepetéstől földbe gyökerezett a lába és teljesen leblokkolt.

\- Most lett kész, úgyhogy már eheted. - mondta testvére nyugodtan felé tartva egy frissensült halat nyárson, mintha minden napos dolog lenne egy halott személlyel találkozni.

\- H… Hao…?! - préselte ki magából Yoh a szavakat, mert még mindig nem akarta elhinni az elé táruló látványt.

\- Örülök, hogy még emlékszel a nevemre. - mondta egy huncut félmosollyal az arcán.

\- De... én téged… - próbálta össze rakni fejében a mondatot, ami nem ment könnyen, teljesen össze zavarodott.

\- Megöltél? - tippelt Hao miközben a földbe szúrta testvére halát. - Ha valóban ez volt a szándékod, akkor igen csak hanyag munkát végeztél. A legnagyobb hibát ott vétetted, hogy a testem épen hagytad, így gyerek játék volt vissza térni.

Testvére befejezve újra a lángokat kezdte el nézni. Yoh nehezen de elfogadta az új hírt, testvére él és ő most a fogja. Csendben mellé ülve megfogta ételét és most először körbe nézett. Látta, hogy egy erdőben vannak és a még kevés napfénytől sikerült megállapítania, hogy teljesen máshol otthonától, mert itt még nem sárgultak a levelek és a közelgő éjszakát se érezte olyan hűvösnek.

\- Miért tartasz fogva? - kérdezte egy kis idő után megtörve a csendet.

Miközben várt a válaszra elkezdte a halat csipegetni.

\- Mint ahogy már oly sokszor mondtam, kellesz és ez még mindig nem változott.

\- Miattam jöttél vissza? - kérdezte kíváncsian ránézve.

Hao meghallva felnevetett.

\- Ne légy ilyen kis naiv Yoh, a viadal miatt tértem vissza, hogy készen álljak amikor folytatódik. Most csak te beleférsz az időmbe, miközben élvezem, hogy mindenki halottnak hisz.

Miközben beszélt a lángokat nézte.

\- Tudod a barátaim észre veszik az eltűnésem és akkor lőttek a terveidnek. - mondta nyugodtan miközben evett, hátha ezzel eltünteti belőle ezt a nyugodt maga biztosságot testvéréből.

\- Fölösleges próbálkoznod. - mondta Hao, mintha csak átlátná szándékait - Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Anna az egyetlen aki észre venné, hogy eltűntél. - miközben beszélt a kezeit összekulcsolta a fejénél és elfeküdve a lassan csillagokba boruló eget nézte. - Tudom, hogy Anna 4 nap múlva fog csak vissza térni. - mondta drámaian hatás szünetet tartva, miközben a szeme sarkából Yohra nézet.

Az ifjú sámánnak kikerekedtek a szemei a hallottaktól és Haora nézett.

Mégis honnan tudhatja ő ezt, hisz neki is csak tegnap este mondták el. - gondolkozót közben magában.

\- Már jó pár hónapja figyellek téged, - mondta folytatva - várva a tökéletes alkalomra amikor véghez vihetem terem és ez a négy édes kis napocska tökéletesen elég is. - mondta huncutul kuncogva - Vannak akik ölni tudnának, hogy ennyi időt eltölthessenek velem. - fejezte be sejtelmesen a csillagokat fürkészve.

Yoh a tekintetét vissza fordította a vacsorájára, pontosabban már csak arra ami megmaradt belőle, de nem adta föl, mindenki hibázik egyszer csak van valami amire Hao nem gondolt.

\- Manta van, hogy átjön hozzám, vele is tettél valamit, hogy csöndben maradjon? - kérdezte nyugodtan, de belül félt, nem mert bele gondolni abba amit vele tehetett.

\- Csak egy cetlit raktam a bejárati ajtóra, hogy a ház lakói pár napra elmentek. Így a váratlan vendégek se vennék észre mi történt valójában. Következő kérdés a tervem hiányosságait illetően? - kérdezte szórakozottan látva, hogy Yoh még reménykedik a szabadulástól, de ő ennek a reménynek minden apró morzsáját elakarja belőle tüntetni.

\- Anna szellemekkel figyeltet, mostanra már biztos jelentették neki a hírt. - mondta határozottan, mert már csak ez az egy maradt.

\- Valószínűleg ezt teszik. - mondta testvére egyetértőn.

Yoh szemei felcsillantak.

Akkor van remény - mondta magában.

\- De sajnálatos módon a házban rekedtek a védő szellemeddel együtt.

Yoh csalódottan lehajtotta a fejét, ennyi, nincs remény, itt kell maradnia vele. Majd elkezdte más szemszögből látni a szomorú helyzetét. Így esély nyílik rá, hogy megismerhesse testvérét, amiben kicsit kételkedett, mert még mindig hűvös és távolság tartó vele, de ettől még próbálkozni fog.

\- Kíváncsian várom mit fogunk csinálni. - mondta a nyársat a tűzbe dobva Yoh, amin a hal volt.

Egy barátságos mosollyal testvére felé fordult, aki meglepetten csak nézte, ezt a hirtelen jött jó kedvet az arcán. Egy biztos volt mindkettőjük részéről emlékezetes lesz ez a négy nap, a kérdés csak az, hogy milyen értelemben.

\- Egyébként hol sérültél meg? - kérdezte megtörve Yoh a beállt csendet, ahogy eszébe jutott a kötszer és végig mérve testvérét a sebét keresve.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy én… - kezdte Hao, de ahogy meghallotta gondolatát, már minden tisztává vált.

Egy sejtelmes mosollyal az arcán fölállt és Yoh mögé állva a vállára helyezte egyik kezét.

\- Neked hoztam, mert szükséged lesz rá. - mondta továbbra is titokzatosan - Amúgy jól laktál? - kérdezte hirtelen érdeklődön témát váltva.

Az ifjabb Asakurát annyira váratlanul érte, hogy csak pislogni tudott. Majd a kezdeti döbbenettől magához térve megszólalt.

\- Igen, nagyon finom volt, köszönöm Hao - mondta mosolyogva fölnézve rá.

\- Nincs mit köszönnöd, élve kellesz. - mondta semlegesen és elaludt a tűz.

Ahogy a tűz kialudt, hírtelen megváltozott a táborban a légkör. Sötét és fenyegetővé vált, ami Haoból áradt. A vállán lévő kezét lejjebb csúsztatva megragadta a karját és különösebb szó nélkül a sátra felé húzta.

\- Hé! Hao, mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Yoh miközben próbált szabadulni. - Tudok járni. - mondta erőlködve.

Hao oda se figyelve húzta maga után különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül, miközben testvére próbálta kiszabadítani kezét. A sátorba érve Hao egy laza, de gyengédnek nem nevezhető mozdulattal a zsákra dobta.

\- Azt mondtad élve kellek. - mondta fájó kezét masszírozva.

Hao csak a szemeit forgatta, mintha ennyitől valaki megtudna halni és testvére fölé mászva nekiállt lefogni. Természetesen ezt Yoh nem hagyta és hevesen küzdött alatta. Igaz, hogy most ő a fogoly, de attól még nem kell hagynia magát. Miközben egymással birkóztak Yoh meglátott testvére arcán egy halvány kis mosolyt, ami a kedvesebb fajta volt testvérétől. Ettől Yoh arcán is elterült egy mosoly és már vidámabban "harcolt" vele. Egy idő után az idősebbnek sikerült testvére lábait szorosan átfonva a sajátjával lefogni. Miközben egyik kezét erősen a tenyerébe zárva tartotta, közben teljes súlyával a földön tartotta. A lefogott kezét kettejük közé húzta úgy, hogy öccse a szabad kezével ne férhessen hozzá. Yoh megadóan sóhajtott.

\- Elárulod miért kell ennyire a kezem? - kérdezte kíváncsian testvérét nézve.

Aki még mindig nem szólt hozzá, továbbra is a lefogott kezét nézte. Szóra se méltatva a másikat. Yoh nem értette, mégis mire készülhet egyáltalán és miért nem akar még csak rá se figyelni… ugyanolyan ridegen bánik vele mint eddig, pedig a birkózásnál úgy látta mintha Haoban megmozdult valami. Igaz egy kis szikra volt, de azt hitte ezzel már, ha csak egy lehelettel is, de közelebb férkőzött hozzá. De most Hao megint csak tágít a kettejük közötti szakadékon. Nem igazán tudott rajta kiigazodni és a gondolatait se tudta kitalálni. Mintha nem is testvérek lennének, csak két idegen, akik most egy sátorban vannak. A gondolataiból egy meleg érzés zökkentett ki amit a fogva tartott kezében érzett.

\- Mire készülsz? - kérdezte bizonytalanul.

Ahogy megszokhatta testvére továbbra is hallgatott. Nem is értette miért próbálkozik még mindig, amikor szemmel láthatóan Hao fütyül rá. Közben érezte, hogy a keze egyre forróbb lesz, míg végül elviselhetetlenné vált a fájdalomtól.

\- Áááh! - kiáltotta a fájdalomtól.

Hevesen próbálta a kezét kiszabadítani, de testvére satuként tartotta, nem eresztette.

\- Hao eresz! Nem bírom ki! - kiáltotta a kíntól vergődve.

Közben érezte, hogy a vére végig folyik a kezén. Hirtelen Hao eleresztve felpattant róla, mint aki hirtelen egy mély álomból föleszmél, hogy mit tesz és meglátva ott hagyja azzal bizonygatva, hogy nem ő a hibás. Persze ebben az esetben nem ez történt. Hao végig tudatában volt tettével, hisz ez is egy igencsak fontos részét képezi tervének. Yoh megérezve, hogy testvére enged a szorításból, ösztönösen vérző kezét megfogva a mellkasához szorította, miközben a szűnni nem akaró fájdalomtól a kezében össze kuporodott. Hao nyugodtan leült mellé.

\- Add a kezed, bekötözöm. - mondta nyugodtan.

Yoh a fájdalomtól nehezen ránézett, de testvérén semmi jelét nem látta a megbánásnak, amiért ezt tette. Csak előtte ült és semlegesen nézte miközben a kezét felé nyújtva várta, hogy oda adja a kezét.

\- Minek? Úgy tudtam nem érdekelnek azok akiket megkínzol. - mondta ugyanúgy maradva.

Hao megunta a várakozást és a csuklójánál megfogva magához húzta a sebesült kezét.

\- Már mondtam fontos vagy a tervemhez, - mondta miközben nekiállt bekötözni a sebét - nem hagyhatom, hogy a seb elfertőződjön, ahogy azt sem, hogy össze vérez itt nekem mindent.

Yoh hagyva figyelmesen nézte, miközben néha felszisszent amikor testvére olyan helyen ért hozzá.

\- Kész. - mondta elengedve - Reggel majd frisset rakok újra rá. - fejezte be odébb téve a maradékot.

\- Köszi. - mondta Yoh halkan, miközben testvére kötését nézegette.

Testvére csak legyintett miközben cipőjét és köpenyét gondosan letéve a hálózsákjába bújt. Yoh csendben csak figyelte, majd Hao picit odébb csúszott helyet adva testvérének és felemelte neki a takarót.

\- Most azt akarod hogy úgy aludjunk? - kérdezte Yoh bizonytalanul, fájó kezét fogva.

\- Igen. - jött az egyszerű válasz, látva hogy testvérének ennyi még nem volt elég hozzá tette - Eddig még senki nem halt bele hogy velem aludt... sőt örömükben még kéjesen nyögtek is. - fejezte be a végét kuncogva, ahogy látta testvére arcát egyre jobban elpirulni.

Yoh a zavartól és a döbbenettől csak tátogni tudott, meg se fordult a fejében eddig, hogy Hao még ilyenre is képes lesz, ráadásul a saját testvérével.

\- Gyere már, nem harapok. - mondta játékosan megfogva Yohnak még az ép kezét és ezúttal gyengéden magához húzva betakarta magukat.

Yoh zavarában testvére mellkasába fúrta arcát, csakhogy ne lássa rajta mennyire zavarban van. Hao nem szólalt meg, csendben átkarolta testvérét, miközben figyelte. A kisebbik próbált megnyugodni, ami nem volt könnyű tekintve, hogy testvére még át is karolta. Ekkor meghallotta a nyugodt szívveréseit, ettől ő is lassan megnyugodott és lassan fölnézet rá. De semmit nem látott azokban a szemekben amik őt nézik, elrejtve gazdája minden érzését.

\- Hol tanultál meg ilyen jól bekötözni egy sebet? - kérdezte kíváncsian megtörve a csendet Yoh.

\- Tudod még NAGYON régen, - hangsúlyozta testvére - a bátyádnak könnyebben eltudták látni a baját, akkor tanultam meg magamon. Mostanra már nem igazán használom.

\- Sajnálom. - mondta halkan lehajtott fejjel.

\- Mit? - kérdezte érdeklődve.

\- Azt, hogy ilyen élet jutott… Vagyis amikor a lelkem benned volt akkor mutattál az első életedből emlék képeket, amik szomorúak voltak és most ez, hogy így tanultál meg jól sebet bekötni… sajnálom, hogy így kellet élned. - mondta halkan.

\- Nincs miért sajnálkoznod. - mondta gyengén végig simítva testvére arcán, félre söpörve vele egy kosza tincset - A fájdalommal lettem erősebb és jutottam el oda ahol most vagyok.

Befejezve Hao még adott egy puszit a homlokára mielőtt elaludt. Yoh picit elpirult, közben ásított egyet és ő is becsukta szemeit.

\- Jó éjt Hao. - mondta halkan elaludva.

* * *

Szó magyarázat:

Manta = Morty


	2. Chapter 2

Ahogy teltek a percek, az órák úgy kezdett a sötétség és a fény megvívni reggeli csatájukat. Amit ezúttal is a fény nyert meg megvilágítva a földet, miközben egy időre elkergette a sötétséget. Az idősebb Asakura lassan ébredezett. Ami tőle nem is szokatlan testvérével ellentétben, aki még mélyen aludt, halkan szuszogva. Alvó öccsét nézve lágyan elmosolyodott, majd lassan végig nézett rajta. Sóhajtva látta, hogy a kötése nemsokára átázik, így ideje lenne kicserélnie. Óvatosan levette róla a kezét, amivel még átkarolta és lassan kimászott, hogy ne ébressze föl. Bár nem igazán értette miért ügyel ennyire, hogy ne zavarja meg testvére nyugalmát. Így is a kötözésnél biztos fölébreszti. Közben vissza fölvette cipőjét és magára terítette köpenyét, majd a kötszert megtalálva vissza ült Yoh mellé, kezébe véve a sérült kezét. Lassan elkezdte róla leszedni a kötést, néha öccse megrándította tőle a kezét vagy egy halk szisszenés hagyta el ajkait, de nem ébredt föl. Miután kész volt Hao, a tenyerét vizsgálva nézte az esti művét, ami hibátlan volt. A kezén jól látható volt a ráégetett jel és már nem is vérzett. A biztonság kedvéért még egyszer utoljára bekötözte, nem árt az elővigyázatossá. Miközben kötözte testvére jobban mocorgott, míg lassan elkezdett ébredezni. Yoh maga elé nézve még homályosan látott egy alakot, majd ahogy kitisztult a látása úgy fogta fel a látottakat, hogy testvére újra köti a sebét.

\- Jó reggelt. - köszöntötte álmosan ásítva egyet.

Testvére csak futólag ránézett és folytatta munkáját. Yoh beletörődően sóhajtott, nem igazán fogja megérteni Haot, mivel tudja szóra vagy figyelemre bírni.

\- Most mi következik a tervedben? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

Testvére közben végzett és némán fölállva elindult kifelé.

Megint egyedül hagy egész napra. - suhant át agyán a gondolat és gyorsan felpattanva utána akart menni, de a láthatatlan fal megakadályozva bent tartotta.

\- Hao legalább annyit engedj meg, hogy kint lehessek! Ígérem nem szökök meg és végig itt leszek! - kiáltotta testvérének őszintén, miközben kezét a falon tartotta.

De a fal szilárdan ott maradt és testvére léptei is távolodtak, míg végül elhalkultak. Yoh csalódottan vissza feküdt a zsákra, komoran maga elé nézve. Hosszú lesz így a nap, ha nem tudja mivel elütni az időt. Jó lett volna ha testvérével tarthatott volna, még soha nem látta őt egyedül a természetes környezetében. Miközben próbált rájönni, hogy mit csinálhat most éppen, lassan elnyomta az álom.

Össze rezzenve fölébredt Yoh, ahogy megérezte hasa korgását. Fölülve körülnézett, de semmi újat nem látott csak gyomra újabb korgását, jelezve gazdájának, hogy üres.

Hao vajon most éheztetni akarna… - gondolkozott el magában.

Megrázta a fejét este szilárdan állította, hogy élve kell neki, így biztos hozni fog neki ételt… valamikor. A bekötött kezére nézve rájött, hogy még mindig nem tudja mik testvére szándékai vele, ahogy a sebet se értette mire volt jó. Lassan megmozgatta ujjait sebesült kezén, már nem fájt annyira. Megkockáztatva óvatosan levette kezéről a kötést, látni akarta mit tett vele Hao este. Amikor lekerült róla a fehér anyag meglepetten látta, hogy egy jelet égetett bele, de ismeretlen volt számára, eddig még nem látott ilyet. Ösztönösen bátya füzetéért nyúlt és az első oldalnál kinyitva lassan elkezdte tanulmányozni, megkeresve a kezén lévő jelet. Hátha fény derül rá mit tervez vele, vagy legalább valami támpontot ad.

Yoh annyira elmélyedt a keresésben, hogy észre se vette, hogy idővel Hao is ott volt. Az idősebb csendben figyelte, tudta mit keres és látta, hogy nagyon akarja a választ, ha már több mint a felén átrágta magát. Pedig a füzete nem ép egy könnyű olvasmány, hisz ő maga írta. Testvérére dobott egy lepedő szerűséget. Yoh ijedten össze rezzent ahogy kizökkenve betakarta valami. Kíváncsian lehúzta fejéről, hogy lássa mi az.

\- Egy köpeny?! - mondta ki gondolatát hangosan ahogy nézegette.

\- Igen, ha ez rajtad van kijöhetsz, de csak is akkor és nem ajánlom, hogy szökni próbálj. - mondta testvére fenyegetően, szemeit össze szűkítve.

\- Ígérem nem fogok és köszönöm, Hao. - mondta rámosolyogva.

\- Vedd föl és hagyd azt ott, úgy sincs benne az amit veled teszek, - mondta megfordulva - az ételed kint vár. - fejezte be és távozott.

Yoh csalódottan sóhajtva vissza tette a füzetét. A figyelmét a köpenynek szentelte, ami hasonlított Haoéhoz csak ez pár árnyalattal sötétebb volt és különféle jelek voltak még ráírva. Ezt csinálhatta miután elment… - gondolkozott el, ha így van akkor Hao mégis csak figyel rá.

Melegség töltötte el a szívét figyelmességétől és a reménytől, hogy végre kezdi a testvérének és nem egy eszköznek látni. Új ruhadarabját felvéve boldogan kiment. Hao ismét a megszokott helyét foglalta el a tűz előtt. Yoh mellé ülve elvette a vele szemben lévő nyársat.

\- Finom. - mondta mosolyogva megdicsérve, miután bele harapott a jókora hús darabba.

\- Te nem vagy éhes? - kérdezte Haora nézve.

\- Nem, én már végeztem. - mondta továbbra is a lángokat nézve.

\- Egyébként ez milyen állat? - kérdezte Yoh érdeklődve, miközben evett.

\- Vaddisznó.

Miközben evett próbálta elképzelni ahogy testvére a zsákmányt kereste, majd amikor megtalálta puszta kézzel leterítette. Akár, hogy is kapta el csodálta az ügyességét, még így is hogy nem láthatta. Jól lakottan, az ép kezével hátul megtámasztva magát, kicsit hátra dőlve felnézett az égre. Miközben a felhőket nézte, ahogy átvándorolnak a fejük fölött eszébe jutott testvére egyik mondata.

\- Hao… - kezdte bizonytalanul.

Nem igazán akart bele szólni testvére életébe, de nem is tartotta helyesnek amit tesz.

\- Mond csak, hallgatlak. - zökkentette ki Hao testvérét.

\- Nem teszel ezzel rosszat, hogy így mindenkivel lefekszel? - kérdezte zavartan a lángokat nézve.

Hao meghalva először meglepődött, majd fölnevetett.

\- Féltékeny vagy véletlenül rájuk? - kérdezte még kuncogva.

\- Mi?! Nem, nem, egyáltalán nem. - mondta hevesen rázva fejét, arcán egy halvány pírral - Csak…

Testvére türelmesen kivárta amíg Yoh folytatja, érdekelte, hogy mire akar ezzel most hirtelen kilyukadni.

\- Nem teszel rosszat azzal magadnak és nekik, hogy lefekszel velük, miközben nem is szereted őket? - kérdezte őszintén ránézve, aggodalommal a hangjában.

\- Fiatal vagy, még nem értenéd és ha így kérdezed akkor szerelmes se voltál. - mondta testvére nyugodtan ránézve.

\- Akkor legalább próbáld meg úgy elmagyarázni, hogy megértsem. - mondta a szemeibe nézve.

Hao hosszasan nézett testvére szemeibe, majd egy halk sóhajjal elkezdte.

\- Tudod azok a szerelmesek, akik szakítanak sebzetté válnak. Keresik az életben a helyüket, hogy újra belerázódjanak és képesek legyenek egyedül folytatni amit régen elkezdtek. Akikkel én lefekszek azok ugyanilyen megtört lelkek. Csak én mondhatni adok nekik egy álom estét… elvégre elég rám nézned és tudhatnád, hogy az ilyen külsejű fiúkért sikítva rohannának a lányok. - mondta egy hamiskás fél mosollyal az arcán, miközben köpenyét széttárva megmutatta kidolgozott felsőtestét - Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem több egy futó kalandnál mégis belül arra a kis időre egésznek érezzük magunkat. - fejezte be Hao az eszme futtatást.

Yoh elkomorodott miközben hallgatta. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen mély űr tátonghat a lelkében. Eleinte dühös volt amikor megtudta, hogy össze vissza fekszik le, de így hogy elmagyarázta már csak a sajnálat maradt. Elvégre senki nem érti meg őt, így csak egy kegyetlen embert látnak aki ölni is képes, míg belül magányos.

\- Ha sokáig gondolkozol így, a végén még tele leszel ráncokkal - mondta testvére halkan a fülébe kuncogva.

Yoh ijedten össze rezzent és felnézet testvérére aki mögötte állt.

\- Én csak… nem tudtam. - mondta halkan, keresve a szavakat.

\- Sok dolog van amiről nem tudsz. - mondta testvére vállaira téve kezét, miközben gyengén elkezdte masszírozni - De te valahogy képes vagy kimondatni velem olyanokat, amikről másnak nem beszélnék.

\- Hao, ha rosszul esett én saj… - kezdte Yoh szomorkásan még az elöbbiektől, de testvére félbe szakította.

\- Nincs ezzel semmi gond, ilyen a kisugárzásod. Kevesekben van meg ez, úgyhogy becsüld meg jól. - mondta nyugtatóan.

\- Arigatou. - mondta boldogan.

Maga elé nézve, figyelte a lángokat, miközben hagyta testvérét. Bár nem értette, hogy honnan jött nála hirtelen ez az ölet, de mintha a kezein keresztül szeretet és gyengédség áradt belé. Majd hírtelen erős nyomást érzett a nyaka környékén amitől a látása elkezdett homályosodni. Eszméletét vesztve előre dőlt volna, ha testvére nem fogja meg és fekteti el. Hao fölé hajolva figyelte, hogy sikerült e mély komába küldenie. A biztonság kedvéért még Yoh oldalába is rúgott, a teste nem rándult meg a fájdalomtól és hang se hagyta el ajkait. A módszere kockázatos volt, mert ha túl erősen nyomta volna meg azt a pontot akkor meg is ölhette volna. Persze volt már benne annyi tapasztalata, hogy ez ne történjen meg, elvégre élve kell neki. Neki állt folytatni rajta a tervét, hisz az idő fogy és nemsokára vissza kell adnia Yoht, ha nem akar feltűnést kelteni. Mondjuk így könnyebb volt dolgoznia, hogy közben testvére nyugodtan egy helyben feküdt.

A kinti táj lassan sötétbe burkolózott. A sötétség csendjét egy meghatározott időközönkénti zaj törte meg. Yoh ébredezni kezdett a hangtól. Ahogy lassan elkezdett mozogni felszisszent a lábából áradó fájdalomtól. Megpróbált óvatosan fölülni, minél kevesebb kínnal. Ahogy körbe nézett meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy a sátorban volt és már éjszaka. Megpróbált vissza emlékezni, hogy mi is történt… eszébe jutott, hogy Hao vissza jött és adott neki egy köpenyt, ez most is rajta volt, ahogy megnézte. Kiment enni… közbe beszélgettek… majd elkezdte masszírozni és semmi. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy utána mi történt csak egy fájdalomra amitől elájulhatott. Közbe kintről újra hallotta a zajt. Yoh kimászott a sátorból, vele szemben még égett a tűz, de testvérét sehol nem látta. A tűz fényében látta, hogy mindkét lába be van kötözve a talpánál, ahogy testvére a kezét is vissza bekötötte. Sejtette, hogy Hao hasonló jelet rakott rájuk, mint amilyen a kezén is volt.

Ezért ütött volna ki, hogy ne érezzem a fájdalmat… - tűnődött el magában.

Közben az ismeretlen hangot még mindig lehetett hallani. Yoh a fájdalomtól felnyögve felállt. Minden esetre egyben biztos volt, a lábai sokkal jobban fájnak Hao kínzásától, mint a keze. Lábujj hegyen lépkedve elindult a hang irányában. Bár fogalma sem volt arról mit fog csinálni, amikor majd oda ér, hisz nincs nála a védő szelleme, de tétlenül se tudott volna ott maradni és csak várni. A zajt ahhoz tudta hasonlítani, mint amikor valami keménybe erősen beleütnek. A dörej egyre hangosabb volt, ahogy közeledett, belül úgy nőt a félelme, hogy valami olyat fog látni amit nem akar. Az erdőből kiérve egy tisztás látványa tárult elé középen egy nagy tóval. Yoh az erdő szélén állva tekintetét a hang forrása felé emelte, fel az égre, ahol meglátta testvérét és még valamit… Nem igazán tudta kivenni mi lehet az, a sok rúgástól és ütéstől, amit Hao mért rá a levegőben eldeformálódott. Minden egyes ütésnél csillogó szilánkok törtek le belőle. Jég. Ismerte föl testvére az anyagot, hátrébb húzódva a fa mögé elbújva az éjszaka nyújtotta sötétben figyelte testvérét, hogy ne zavarja meg. Még soha nem látott ilyet, hogy valaki a levegőben lebegve ide oda passzolva egy jókora jég darabot saját magának. Ahogy figyelte észre vette, hogy Hao fokozatosan egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban üt bele, pillanatok alatt megváltoztatva helyét. Yohnak leesett az álla a felismeréstől, hogy testvére így edzi saját magát. Óvatosan leült a földre figyelve a nem mindennapi műsort, amit bátya nyújtott neki tudatlanul. Egy idő után már annyira felgyorsult, hogy nem is látta csak a folyamatos ütés keltette hangot. Zárásnak a maradék jég tömb szilánkokra tört az utolsó ütéstől. Hao a levegőből lassan leereszkedve földet ért, Yohnak háttal. Egyenesen a tó felé kezdett el futni. Yoh kíváncsian figyelte, hogy ezúttal mit fog csinálni. Hao közben elért a tóhoz, amin ugyan úgy futott, mint a szárazföldön, nem süllyedt el. Közben a haja és a köpenye mögötte zászlóként lobogott. A vízen elkanyarodott és úgy körözött a tavon egy darabig, míg a vízből elkezdtek kinőni különféle oszlopok. Volt köztük fa, fém, tűz, víz, jég… és még sorolhatnám. Hao pedig ezekre ugrálva futott. Valamikor fől a magasba, de volt, hogy vissza lefelé, az oszlopok magassága folyamatosan változott. Azok amiket elhagyott egy idő után maguktól porrá váltak. A végén Hao már csak jég oszlopokon járkált, de azzal nehezítette a feladatát, hogy a teteje hegyes volt, így ha nem figyelt hogyan érkezik rá, akkor könnyen leeshetett. Majd megállt az egyik jéghegyen egy lábbal egyensúlyozva rajta, de persze már volt annyi év gyakorlata, hogy miközben így állt egyszer se billent meg. A többi jég oszlop eltűnt Hao körül, csak az az egy maradt amin állt. Néma csend borult az esti tájra és Yoh is csendben figyelte mi fog történni. Látta, hogy testvére szája szavakat formál, de a távolságból nem hallotta, miközben a kezeivel jelek sorozatát hozta létre. A végére megjelent a tenyerében egy piros gömb, amit a bal oldalára lebegtetett el. Ezzel egy időben Yoh bizsergést érzett a bal tenyerén, amin a kötés volt. Homlokát ráncolva próbálta keresni az össze függést a két dologk között, miközben már a lábainál is érezte azt a bizsergető érzést, mint amikor az emberen apró kis állatok mászkálnak. Közben újra Haora nézve látta, hogy alatta barna és szürke gömb volt, a jobb oldalánál pedig kék és a feje fölött zöld. Ahogy a gömbök elhelyezkedtek körülötte lebegve egy öt ágú csillag csúcsainak pontját adták ki. Hao nem állt meg ennyinél és folytatta tovább, miközben a gömbök felizzottak és a csillag közepén, ahol Hao foglalt helyet a tenyerében megjelenni látszott egy hatodik újabb gömb, ami ezúttal még kis termete ellenére is vakítóan fényes volt. Hiába volt Yoh távol tőle, még így is el kellet takarni a szemét a vakító fénytől.

Erre készülhet, ezt tervezi majd velem is. - gondolkozót közben magában.

Ekkor egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a környéket. A közelben lévő állatok mind riadtan futottak el vagy akiknek nem volt lábuk azok a szárnyaikkal mentek a lehető legmesszebb. A tó ahol Hao volt sűrű füstben úszott, a gömbök fényét nem lehetett látni, ahogy idősebb testvérét se látta. Ahogy lassan oszladozva eltűnt a látást nehezítő akadály, akkor vette csak észre testvérét hosszú égbe meredő hajával. Mint akibe most csapot bele a villám. A látványtól Yoh a szájára tette a kezét, hogy tompítsa kuncogását. Ahogy elmúlt elmélyedt magában a látottaktól. Nem bírta kizárni a gondolatot, hogy ehhez kell testvérének, hogy rajta akarja végrehajtani, mint egy élő egység csillag. Ahogy most az előbbi felrobbant, Hao úgy fog vele is végezni… Ezért nem akarhatta, hogy kijöjjön, mert akkor fény derül a tervére, miközben kint készül rá.

\- Hát te mit keresel itt? - kérdezte testvére felé tartva.

Yoh meghallva hangját rémülten felnézet rá. Testvére már csak egy karnyújtásnyira volt előtte és a tekintetéből semmit nem tudott kiolvasni. Félve négykézláb hátrált tőle, mert olyat látott amit nem lett volna szabad.

\- Most látlak először félni mióta ide hoztalak. - morfondírozott el Hao szórakozottan.

Yoh torkában dobogó szívvel hátrált míg végül egy fának ütközött háttal, közben testvére elé lépve leguggolt a kezeivel kitámasztva magát a fával így közre zárva Yoht. A fiatalabb sámán oldalra fordította tekintetét, nem mert ez után a szemébe nézni.

\- Mond el, mitől félsz ennyire? - kérdezte Hao szokatlanul kedvesen.

\- Mindent láttam. - mondta erőt véve magán.

\- És? - kérdezte bátya kérdőn, mert nem értette és hiába hallotta a gondolatait abból se tudta kihámozni, hogy miért fél a haláltól most hirtelen.

\- Megfogsz ölni, ez a terved? - kérdezte a szemébe nézve.

Hao nem válaszolt egyből. Lassan kezdett neki letisztulni Yoh gondolatai, amiket össze rakott a mai edzésével és így már szépen össze állt a kép.

\- Nem, nem fog senki meghalni, miután végzek veled, mindketten élve fogunk távozni ebből a kis kalandból. - mondta nyugtatóan rámosolyogva.

Ahogy részéről a téma le volt rendezve miközben fölállt, ölbe kapta öccsét és így indult vissza a táborba. Yoh meglepetten Haora nézett.

\- Tudok járni, nem kell cipelned. - mondta mocorogva, hogy letegye.

\- Tudom, de most a lábaid sérültek, de ha tovább ficánkolsz a földre doblak és úgy húzlak tovább.

Yoh meghalva a fenyegetést a mondatában nyugton maradt. Testvére helyeslően elmosolyodott.

\- Miért nem mondod el mi a terved? - kérdezte még egy kicsit zavartan, de már sokkal nyugodtabban.

\- Hol lenne akkor abban az élvezet, ha most elmondanám akkor nem láthatnám az arcod, amikor magadtól rájössz. - mondta sejtelmesen elmosolyodva.

Közben ahogy a táborba értek Hao a tűzre nézve eloltotta és bebújt testvérével a sátorba. A hálózsákra letéve bebújt mellé, gondosan betakarva mindkettejüket és kezével átkarolva ölelte.

\- Pihenjél, holnap korán kelünk. Úgy döntöttem magammal viszlek, hogy lássál egy kis szeletet az életemből, hátha megjön tőle a kedved a csatlakozáshoz.

Yoh meghallva, bólintva elmosolyodott, testvére egy kívánságát fogja ezzel teljesíteni. Már alig várta a holnapi napot, hogy mit fognak csinálni ketten.

\- Aludjál. - mondta a homlokára adva egy puszit.

Yoh halvány pírral az arcán fölnézett rá, nem bírta megállni, hogy ne kérdezzen rá.

\- Miért adsz elalvás előtt egy puszit a homlokomra? - kérdezte kíváncsiságtól csillogó szemekkel.

\- A jelentése miatt. - magyarázta Hao - Azt jelenti, hogy nincs mitől félned itt vagyok és megvédlek. - mondta kedvesen elmosolyodva - Elvégre ez az idősebb testvérek sorsa.

\- Arigatou Hao. - mondta hozzá bújva - neked is jó éjt.

Csendben elaludt, idősebb testvére még nézte egy darabig, majd ő is követte az álmok földjére.

* * *

Szómagyarázat:

Arigatou = köszönöm


	3. Chapter 3

A horizonton világosság látszott. Az erdei állatok is lassan elkezdték érezni a kora reggelt, a madarak énekükkel zengték be a környéket, amire az eddig alvó állatok is fölébredtek neki állva a tisztálkodásnak és a mai falat előteremtésének. Így az erdő szépen megtelt élettel.

Egy hosszú hajú sámán is együtt ébredezett az állatokkal. Nyújtózva egyet a még alvó öccsére nézett. De most nem hagyhatta így itt, megígérte, hogy magával viszi, így illene neki is felébredni.

\- Yoh, ébredj, mennünk kell. - mondta ébresztgetve, miközben kezével gyengéden megrázta vállát.

Yoh nem ébredt föl a gyengéd keltéstől, csak a másik oldalára fordult, mire az idősebb Asakura taktikát váltva a leghatásosabb ébresztő mellett döntött, miközben száját gonosz mosolyra húzta. A takarót kicsit megemelte, hogy könnyebben fölé mászhasson. Egy halk kuncogással neki is állt az ébresztőnek.

Yoh álmában érezte, hogy kívülről valami melegség öleli át testét. Ez egy kis idő múlva elkezdett belé is áradni, fölmelegítve minden részét és szaporább légzésre kényszerítve. Mint aki ép most futja le a maratont, de azért ez nem olyan fárasztó volt, mert nem mozgott és a benne lévő meleg is kellemesen lágy volt, nem egy tűző nyári nap a sivatagban, ami kiszívja az összes erőt az emberből.

\- Ngh - nyögte jólesően félálomban ahogy résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit.

Érezte, hogy a benne lévő forróság egyre csak fokozódik és kiakar törni belőle. Nem tudta, hogy mi az de lényének minden porcikája egyre jobban csak vágyott erre az érzése.

\- Hao! - kiáltotta ijedten, de inkább kéjes nyögésnek hangzott a hangja, ahogy a túlzott vér keringéstől, hamar magához térve érezte testvére kezét ágyékán húzogatva a vékony bőrt.

Testvére meghallva csak halkan kuncogva gyorsított a keze mozgásán.

Yoh ökölbe szorítva kezeit küzdött ellene és a kitörni készülő vágyától. Nem értette testvére mit akar ezzel most hirtelen elérni, de nem is akarta megadni neki amire vágyik. A "küzdelem" nem tartott sokáig amikor is Hao egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében elengedve öccse tagját, kihúzta a nadrágjából a kezét és lenyalta róla testvére élvezetének bizonyítékát.

"Vesztettem." - mondta Yoh megadóan magában miközben a zsákon lihegett az előbbiektől.

\- Ez egész gyors volt… - mondta elégedetten fölállva Hao - Lefogadom még soha nem csináltad magadon. - mondta kuncogva kisétálva.

Yoh ingerülten gyorsan fölvette a testvérétől kapott köpenyt és kimenve utána eredt. Nem akarta, hogy testvére azok után, hogy ezt csinálta vele, most csak úgy távozzon, mintha mi sem történt volna.

\- Hao! - kiáltotta ahogy a fákat kerülgetve követte testvérét, akin nem látszott, hogy szándékában áll megállni.

\- Hé, Hao! Ne játszadozz másokon kénye kedved szerint mintha holmi játék szerek lennének!

\- Én úgy láttam nagyon élvezed a dolgot, így nem értem miért vagy ilyen morcos.

Yoh meglepetten hallgatta testvére szavait, igaz tetszett neki az érzés, de most nem ez a lényeg. Elszántan tovább követte őt, hogy megértesse vele, amit tett az nem helyes és talán ezzel még ha egy picit is, de legalább helyes irányba tereli őt.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy amit tettél azt szexuális zaklatásnak hívják.

Hao hangosan felnevetett és lassított ahogy kezdték elérni a célt.

\- Ha megdugtalak volna… - egy pillanatig elgondolkozót - igen, akkor talán igazat adnék neked, de ezt nem nevezném annak.

\- Akkor áruld el, te ezt mégis minek neveznéd?! - kérdezte ingerülten végre mellé érve.

\- Ébresztőnek. - mondta egyszerűen, a szeme sarkából testvérére nézve - A heves vérmérsékletedet látva kellően hatásos is volt.

Yoh meglepetten csak pislogott.

\- Tudod, máshogy is fellehet ébreszteni valakit... - mondta megadóan sóhajtva és csak reménykedhetett, hogy Hao nem fogja még hasonló módon letámadni.

Ahogy haladtak, Yoh megborzongott a hűvös széltől és jobban összébb húzta magán a köpenyét. Közben körülnézve csak most vette észre mennyire is korán van még. A nap is még csak a fák törzseinél járva világított be az erdőbe. A fiatalabb testvér kíváncsian nézett a mellette haladó bátyára amiért ilyen korán már van valami dolga ma. Eddig nem fordult meg a fejében, hogy azért hagyta mindig a sátorban, mert ő nem kicsit korán kelő típus. Yoh a számára viszont nagyon is korai ébresztéshez képest izgatottan várta mit fog a testvérével csinálni és ahogy jobban bele gondolt ez lesz vele az első közös programjuk….

"Pont mint egy randi." - suhant át rajta a gondolat ahogy maga elé nézett. Majd hevesen megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a gondolatot, ami biztos még a reggeli ébresztőből származott. De el kellet ismernie a korai kelés ellenére Haonak tényleg sikerült jól felébresztenie.

A fák egy ponton elkezdtek ritkulni, mire a testvér pár előtt egy tó szélesedett. Yohnak nemigen volt befogadni az új hely állttal nyújtott látványt, mert testvére rögtön elé is állt egy hegyesen végződő bottal a kezében. A fiatalabb testvér bizonytalanul elvette tőle a fa darabot, de mire bármit is kérdezhetett volna, Hao már hátat fordítva haladt tovább különösebb gond nélkül a föld helyett ezúttal már a vízen sétálva. Yoh megadóan sóhajtva a part mellé ülve nekiállt levenni a cipőjét, hogy követhesse, de még le se vette az egyiket, miközben testvére rászólt.  
\- Jobb, ha nem veszed le, így csak jobban felsérted a lábad és elfertőződhet a sebed. - mondta neki miközben elé érve a kezét nyújtotta neki.

Yohnak egyet kellett vele értenie, így vissza kötve a cipőfűzőjét elfogadta testvére segítségét és hagyta, hogy felhúzza, miközben másik kezében a bolt volt.

\- Mit tervezel? Csak mert én veled ellentétben nem vagyok képes vízen járni, cipőben meg nehéz benne menni. - mondta Yoh, miközben testvére továbbra is a kezét fogva húzta a tóba.

\- Hao, nem akarom, hogy vizes legyen mindenem! - mondta a part szélén megállva makacsul.

Pontosabban Yoh csak állt volna ott, de az idősebb Asakura szótlanul rántott egyet a kezén mire Yoh a vízre lépve esetlenül bátyába karolt. Yoh a meglepetéstől csak pislogni tudott, mert miközben, így ölelte ő is a vízen állt, ami eléggé szokatlan érzés volt, tekintve, hogy a víz a földdel ellentétben még mozgott is. Hao nem hagyta, hogy sokáig csodálkozhasson, mert az öleléséből kibújva tovább vezette kézen fogva beljebb, míg a fiatalabb testvér ügyetlenül követte egyensúlyozva. De közben csodálta testvére sokoldalúságát és, hogy vele ellentétben ő milyen könnyedén és határozottan megy, mintha csak a földön járna.

Valahol a tó közepe tájékán Hao elengedte Yoh kezét, mire az elesett, ahogy eltűnt mellőle a biztos támasz. De újabb ámulatára nem a vízben landolt, ahogy azt előre gondolná bárki is, hanem a víz fölött volt négykézláb.

\- Ha nem akarsz éhen halni, akkor most fogj halat azzal karóval vagy estig semmit nem eszel! Van 5 perced, hogy fogj valamit. - mondta Hao pár lépéssel távolabb állva meg tőle.

Yoh egy bólintással jelezte, hogy megértette és próbált felállni aminek megint csak az lett a vége, hogy az egyensúlyát elvesztve a vízen landolt. Közben hallotta Hao halk kuncogását, aki vélhetően jól szórakozhat az ügyetlenségét látva. A hasa korgása jelezte, hogy igyekeznie kell, mert nincs sok ideje, hogy fogjon valamit és testvére hangjából is érezni lehetett, hogy az 5 perc nála annyit is jelent se többet se kevesebbet. Így török ülésbe ülve figyelte a halakat. Amikor meglátott egy szépet akkor felkészült, megcélozta és a vízbe szúrt a karóval, de bánatára a vízen kívül mást nem is talált el vele. Ez még párszor megismétlődött, mire sóhajtva testvérére nézett. Még soha nem fogott így halat, alapból soha nem horgászott és volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy nem is ebben az 5 percben fogja elsajátítani ennek minden fortélyát. Yoh csüggedten lehajtotta a fejét, amikor észre vette, hogy testvére is a vízen ülve török ülésben szórakozottan mosolygott rá. Yoh nem adva föl újra célba vett egy halat, de ezt is sikertelenül találta el, mire hasa hangosan felkordult.

\- Ez víz, itt nem pontosan ott vannak a dolgok ahol azt te látod... - hallotta meg testvére hangját közvetlenül mellőle - Gyere. - mondta felé nyújtva kezét.  
Yoh komoran elfogadta a ténnyel együtt, hogy ma csak vacsora lesz. De testvére nem a part felé vezette, ahogy az elsőre gondolta volna, helyette mögé kerülve, a derekánál átkarolva szorosan magához ölelte, miközben másik kezével megfogta azt a kezét amelyikben a karót fogta, így már ketten tartották a botot. Yoh a meglepetéstől szóhoz se jutott. Furcsa érzés volt éreznie testvére apró rezdüléseit ahogy a vízen egyensúlyozott vele. Bár így olyan volt, mintha ő is ugyanúgy járna a vízen, mint a szárazföldön, de persze tudta, hogy ez csak testvérétől van most így, ellenkező esetben már rég elesett volna. Mégis így ahogy közelről érezte lélegzet vételeit - ami a nyakát csiklandozta - és apró rezdüléseit, úgy érezte mintha egyé váltak volna.

"Ilyen érzés lenne, ha valakinek testvére van…" - tűnődött el magában Yoh, miközben szeme sarkából mosolyogva Haora nézet, aki csendben az alattuk lévő vízi világot nézte.

Még soha nem gondolt eddig úgy Haora, mintha tényleg a bátya lenne. Persze a vér szerinti testvére és idősebb is nála, emellett onii-channek is hívta már, de ezek csak amolyan formalitási udvariasság volt, mert hát hivatalosan tényleg a bátya ezen nincs mit vitatni. Viszont csak most először érzi azt, hogy ő tényleg a testvére és kötődik hozzá. A fejét kicsit Hao felé fordította, hogy jobban láthassa testvére kifürkészhetetlen arcát.

"Hm… vajon most mi járhat a fejében…" - tűnődött el magában Yoh.

A választ viszont hamarabb megkapta, mint várta tőle.

\- Hány halat kell fognod? - kérdezte Hao nyugodtan nem nézve rá.  
\- Ööö… elég lesz két pici is vagy egy közepes. - mondta zavartan ő is a vízre nézve.

De még mindig nehéz volt elhinnie, a mindig zord testvére, most tényleg horgászni tanítja, ráadásul a "fogját"... akkor lehet Hao is érez iránta valamit, nem csak úgy üresen mondja.

\- Azzal kibírod estig? - kérdezte közben Hao és a Yoht fogó kezét úgy mozdította, hogy a bot hegye egy halra mutatott.

\- Hai. - mondta vidáman mosolyogva, miközben figyelt.

Ezalatt a kiszemelt célpontjuk elkezdett távolabb úszni tőlük, kerülve az étlapra kerülést.

\- Figyeld a mozgását és számítsd ki merre fog tartani. - folytatta az oktatást, miközben testvére reggelijét figyelte - Amikor lecsapni készülsz akkor mindig oda szúrj, ahova úszni fog, soha, ne arra a helyre céloz, ahol éppen látod.

Yoh néma bólintással jelzett, miközben ő is ugyanúgy figyelte a zsákmányát. A hal közben újra irányt váltott és ismét az ikrek felé úszott. Yoh érezte, ahogy testvére izmai lassan megfeszülnek a támadáshoz, miközben a légzése továbbra is nyugodt és egyenletes, automatikusan Yoh is ugyanígy cselekedett, ahogy testvére magától, miközben érezte, hogy már csak másodpercek vannak vissza és követve a mozgását, már látta is maga előtt, hogy merre fog úszni. A botot fogó kezét egyszerre emelték magasabbra, hogy minél nagyobb lendülettel és erőből szúrják át vele a reggelit. Továbbra is fönt tartva a láthatatlan egységet maguk között az ikrek, egyszerre döfték a vízbe a karót. Haonak nem kellet korrigálnia testvére mozdulatán. Pár másodperc után Yoh kizökkenve testvérére nézett, majd a víz alá, de sötét volt a alja, így nem látta a bot végét, se azt, hogy sikerült e elkapniuk.

\- Szerinted megvan? - kérdezte bátyától, aki közben elengedve elhúzódott tőle picit.

\- Nézd meg magad. - mondta Hao.

Yoh kiemelve a vízből érezte, hogy súlya van a botnak és amikor a felszínre került a végén ott volt a hal.

\- Hao, sikerült! - mondta vidáman csillogó szemekkel ránézve, majd élete első sikeres horgász zsákmányára.

Hao egy darabig csendben nézte, majd elindult kifelé. Yoh követte egy jóval lassabb és inbolygósabb mozdulattal.

\- Te nem eszel? - kérdezte Haotól.

Közben az említett hirtelen a vízbe nyúlva, egy macska fürgeségével vetekedve. Ahogy vissza föl egyenesedett már ott is ficánkolt a kezében a hal. Yoh némán ámulva csodálta a gyorsaságát. Miközben Hao a parthoz érve a földön lévő botot a lábához gurította és megemelve lábát már a kezében is volt egy másik karó, miközben a halat földobta. A bottal célba véve eldobta, ami a halat átszúrva egy közeli fa törzsébe fúródott bele. Amikor odaért kihúzva, testvérének is akkor sikerült elérnie a partot. Mosolyogva Haohoz ment.

\- Minden lánynál így vágsz fel, hogy elcsábítsd őket? - kérdezte kuncogva.

\- Nem, nekik bőven elég már a külsőm is, nem kell mellé még parádéznom is… De erre te is rájöhettél volna, ha jobban edzenél és nem telne ennyi időbe 6 lépés megtétele. - mondta gúnyosan már a végét és vissza indult a sátrukhoz.

Yoht különösebben nem zavarta testvére megjegyzése, miközben utána ment.

\- Így viszont sokkal több időm van lustálkodni, meg nem kell attól félnem, hogy Anna kitekerné a nyakam, ha sok lánnyal látna. - mondta viccelődve.

\- Ez is csak a gyengeséged mutatja, mert hagyod, hogy egy lány irányítson.

Yoh megadóan sóhajtva abba hagyta a kisebb vitát. Őt különösebben nem zavarja, hogy Anna irányítja. Bár ennek is megvan a maga jó és rossz oldala is egyaránt. Elvégre így jobb kondiban van és a főzési tudománya is jobb lett általa.

Közben vissza érve Hao már a tűzhöz tette a saját adagját, hogy megsüsse, testvére is csatlakozva mellé rakta a sajátját. Türelmesen leülve bátyát nézte, aki most is a lángokat figyelve merült el gondolatiban.

Minden esetre nem tudna eldönteni melyikőjük mellet érezné jobban magát. Anna és biztosan Hao is szigorú lenne vele, de bátya mellet az szól, hogy sokkal többet tudna neki átadni, mint Anna… Erről eszébe jutott egy nem is olyan régi dolog.  
\- Hao… akkor ez most azt jelenti, hogy már én is tudok bármikor a vízen járni? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

Testvére a kérdésén kuncogott, miközben elvette a tűz mellől a már szépen megsült halát.

\- Ne lepődj meg, ha a víz alatt találod magad, amikor nem leszek már melletted. - befejezve nekiállt fogyasztani.

Yoh elkomorodva ő is elvette, miközben nekiállt ő is enni.

"Igaz, nemsokára vissza visz és akkor véget is ér a közös kalandunk…" - mondta magában. Eleinte szabadulni akart tőle, de mostanra valahogy már inkább még vele tartana, még ez a közös horgászat is jó móka volt vele. De őt várja otthon a szelleme és az iskola is, ellenben Hao kötöttségek nélkül azt csinál amit akar és valószínűleg a terveiben nem szerepel, hogy vissza menjen vele és náluk lakjon…

\- A vacsora is hal lesz? - kérdezte bátyától, miközben még evett.

\- Ha így kérdezed, akkor vacsorád se lesz. - mondta egy csipetnyi haraggal a hangjában, miközben jóllakottan nyújtózott egyet és maga mellé tette a nyársat.

\- Én nem… mármint nem rossz neked, hogy ilyen egyhangúan eszel? Csak hal, meg hús? - miközben a válaszára várt ő is megette.

Ellenségeskedésük ide vagy oda, de belül akkor is érezte, hogy bátyának szüksége van rá, de azt nem, hogy ez a belső kényszer miből fakadhat, ahogy azt se, hogy testvérének miben kéne segítenie.

\- Ha hiányosan étkeznék, nem tudnám magam formában se tartani… Szeretnél estére valamilyen gyümölcsöt? - kérdezte fölállva, miközben a tűz elaludt.

Yoh elgondolkozva a földre tette a nyársát és fölállva Haora nézve kimondta az első gyümölcsöt, ami az eszébe jutott.  
\- Banán.  
Hao meglepetten testvérére nézet majd a nap felé fordult.

\- Jó... legyen, be tudjuk tenni a mai programba. - mondta széttárva köpenyét és kezével jelzett, hogy jöjjön oda hozzá.

Yoh elmosolyodva oda ment hozzá, kíváncsian figyelve, hogy mire készül. Ahogy Hao elé lépet testvére szorosan átölelve derekánál magához húzta.

\- Ha nem akarsz elégni, akkor a helyedben én most nem kapálóznék. - mondta Hao miközben körbe vették őket a lángok.

Yoh csendben csak viszonozta az ölelését, miközben a vállába temette az arcát, ahogy bőrén érezte, hogy egyre forróbb körülöttük a levegő. Majd egy erős rántást érzett és a következő pillanatban már eltűnt a meleg és a lába alatt is biztos talajt érzett. Érezve, hogy testvére már nem tartja ő is elengedve körül nézett.

Térdig érő száraz fűben álltak és egész messzire el lehetett látni. A távolra látást csak helyenként, egy két fa akadályozta meg. A nap itt még alacsonyabban járt, mint ahonnan elmentek. A levegő a korai órák ellenére is fülledt volt, így gyanítani lehetett, hogy nappal ennél jóval melegebb idő várható.

\- Hol vagyu… hé Hao! - kiáltott rá testvérére, amikor az ölbe kapva elindult vele.

\- Ha tovább hangoskodsz, ebben a percben vissza is viszlek. - mondta Hao szigorúan.

\- Sajnálom… csak váratlanul ért. - mondta zavarában halványan elpirulva - Hol vagyunk és mit fogunk csinálni? - kérdezte fölnézve rá.

\- A te feladatod, hogy szépen csendben maradsz és figyelsz, miközben nem akadályozva hagyod, hogy a dolgomat végezzem.

Yoh némán bólintva figyelte a környéket.

"Az könnyű lesz, csak én nem akarom látni ahogy ölésbe kezdesz." - mondta magában, de ha testvére tényleg ezt is fogja tervezni, most nem fog bele szólni. Részben, mert semmivel nem tudna közbe avatkozni, másfelől Hao már a reggeli elkapásnál sürgette, így biztos nagyon hamar ide akart jönni, főleg, hogy ilyen korán is keltette. Valószínűleg egyedül is tervezte a dolgot, nem egy kísérővel aki lassíthatja. Így inkább csendben figyel, hogy ne hátráltassa őt, miközben belül hálás volt, hogy megossza vele ezt a napot és nem kell egyedül a sátrában lennie.

Közben érezte, hogy megint felcsapnak körülöttük a lángok és Hao is szorosabban öleli magához. Yoh reflex szerűen jobban össze húzta magát, lehajtva fejét. Amikor a forróság megszűnt, már magasabbról láthatta a tájat. Pontosabban Hao egy fa ágára teleportálta magukat, ahol az ágra téve testvérét némán figyelte a környéket. Yoh követve Hao tekintetét próbált rájönni, hogy mit is nézhet. Ez elég nehéznek bizonyult mivel a füves mező nagy volt. Igaz innen jól lehetett látni egy bokrot is, de ettől még nem lett okosabb, így azt se értette miért jöhettek ide és testvére mit nézhet vagy esetleg várhat. A táj helyett inkább Hao arcát kezdte el tanulmányozni, hátha lát rajta valami változást amikor észre veszi amiért jöttek, és akkor majd ő is arra néz.

Bátya viszont végig rezzenéstelenül állt, mint egy szobor egész idő alatt. Yoh beletörődően újra a tájnak szentelte figyelmét, még így is jobb, mint egyedül a másik helyen. Emellett még soha nem volt Afrikában legalábbis a hely alapján azt gyanította, hogy oda vihette. Ezt később megerősítette az is, hogy egy zebra csorda jött feléjük nyerítve. A fű ellenére is látszott, ahogy lábuk alatt fölkavarták a port és a mezőn elhelyezkedve fogtak neki az étkezésnek. Yoh mosolyogva nézte. Testvérének nem kell nagyon megerőltetnie magát, ha állatkerti túrára szánja rá önmagát. Így sokkal jobb a saját környezetükben látni ezeket a vadon élő állatokat, mint egy kifutón a szelídített társaikat. Kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon amíg itt lesznek látni fogják e a szavanna királyát is.

Ahogy csendben figyelték a környezetüket, úgy az idő is telt és lassan a nap már a fejük fölött tűzött le rájuk. Ez idő alatt semmi említésre méltó nem történt, de ez után idővel Yoh észre vette testvérén, hogy megmozdul, bár eleinte azt hitte csak azért, mert eddig mozdulatlanul állt végig és elzsibbadhattak tagjai. Ahogy ez eszébe jutott nyújtózott egy nagyot, miközben testvére hirtelen eltűnt mellőle. Yoh értetlenül pislogva kereste, csak nem tervezi, hogy itt felejti most meg őt. Megkönnyebbülésére testvérét a bokor közelében találta meg, aki jól láthatóan a bokor és az az előtti helyet figyelte. Yoh jobban koncentrálva figyelt, hogy észre vegye az apró részleteket is, amiket ő figyelmen kívül hagyott, míg testvére nagyon is látta. Ekkor tűnt fel csak neki, hogy helyenként a fű picit szétnyílik. Mintha egy állat a fűben lopakodva közelíti meg a zebrákat.

"Vajon milyen állat lehet… Mond, hogy nem készülsz levadászni azt az állatot, amiért megjegyzést fűztem a vacsoráért." - mondta Yoh magában riadtan, és testvérét nézte, aki folyamatosan hol a bokrot, hol a fűben megbújó állatot nézte. Szemmel láthatóan testvére is érzékeli a közelben ólálkodó veszélyt, de őt valamiért a bokor jobban érdekli.

"Oroszlán." - mondta Yoh magában, amikor meglátta a fejét, hogy jobban lássa egy pillanatra a zsákmányt.

De ez nem akármilyen nőstény oroszlán volt. Igaz rövid időre lehetett látni a fejét, de így a száraz fűben még jobban szembetűnt a fehér színe. Bár az oroszlán a zebráknak szentelte a figyelmét, lehetett sejteni, hogy Haon is ott a fél szeme, elvégre, ha a zebra nem is sikerül ő még ott van a közelben, mint étel.

A csendet egy dördülés rázta meg. Yoh ijedten kapaszkodott az ágba, hogy le ne essen a fáról. Közben a zebra csorda is rémülten szaladt el a helyről.

"Hao!" - kiáltotta rémülten magában a nagy felfordulásban és az ágra állva kereste testvérét.

A bokorból egy ember jött ki terep színű ruhában, testvérére szegezve fegyverét.  
"Kérlek mond, hogy nem talált el." - mondta Yoh magában aggódva, görcsösen kapaszkodva a fa törzsébe.

Ami ez után történt az egy pillanat műve volt. Hao kikapta a vadász kezéből a fegyvert, egy gyors fordulással a fűbe rúgta a férfit. Ekkor egy ember halál kiáltása és egy éhes oroszlán morgásának elegye keveredett a levegőben.

\- Így lesz a vadászból préda. - mondta testvére immár közvetlenül mellette állva.

Yoh még az előbbi sok hatására lassan nézet csak testvérére, akinek a kezében már nem volt ott a fegyver. Majd megkönnyebbülten borult testvérére szorosan átölelve őt.  
\- Úgy aggódtam érted, nem eset bajod?

Hao pár percig meglepetten csak pislogott, mire eljutott hozzá a kérdés. Egy fél mosollyal az arcán viszonozta ölelését.

\- Ennél több kell, hogy ártsanak nekem.

Újra fölcsaptak körülöttük a lángok, elutazva a következő helyszínre.

Megérkezve Yoh kibújt testvére karai közül körülnézve. A táj elszomorító volt, rengeteg kivágott fának a megmaradt tönkjeit lehetett csak látni. Ahol még volt az erdőből, az viszont rendkívül színes volt. A zöld minden árnyalatát lehetett látni. Egy közeli páfrány levelén végig simítva érezte, hogy nedves.

\- Ez az esőerdő? - kérdezte Haora nézve.

\- Igen, de nem az Amazonasi, amire gondolsz. Ez a Délkelet-ázsiai. - mondta egy fához lépve, fölnézve rá.

\- Fát fogunk ültetni itt?- kérdezte kíváncsian.

\- Részben, azt mondtad vacsorára banánt kérsz, az itt terem. - mondta levéve cipőjét és köpenyét.

Igaz ezt, mondta, de ő boltra gondolt alatta, de úgy látszik Haonak a bolt a természetet jelenti.

\- Miért is vetkőzöl te le? - kérdezte zavartan pislogva.

Hao szórakozottan kuncogott.

\- A banán nem jön le magától, valahogy föl kell érte mennem. Ha gondolod te is fölmászhatsz azon. - intett fejével egy másik fára.

Yoh bólintva odament és ugorva egyet megkapaszkodott a törzsén. Pontosabban csak kapaszkodott volna, ugyanis elkezdett rajta lefelé csúszni. Yoh még párszor próbálkozott, de nem értette miért csúszik le eleinte. Jobban megvizsgálva a fát észre vette, hogy a többitől eltérően, ennek nincsenek kérgei, ezért olyan sima és nehezen megmászható. Kíváncsian testvérére nézett, hogy vajon ő, hogy boldogul. Meglepetésére ő már a fa tetején volt és ép készült a tűz karddal levágni a gyümölcsöt. Ő vele ellentétben a meztelen talpaival fogta közre a törzset, így tartva meg magát, hogy fent maradjon. Amint elkezdett zuhanni a levágott darab, abban a pillanatban a tűz kard eltűnt és alatta megjelent a tűz szellem keze elkapva azt és letéve a földre. Közben Hao is sikeresen leereszkedett és már vette magára a ruháit.

\- Elképesztő vagy, mondták már? - kérdezte ámuldozva hozzá menve.

\- Nyugodtan egyél belőle, amíg vissza nem térek. - mondta testvére hajába borzolva és eltűnve a különböző páfrányok és pálmák hatalmas levelei között.

Yoh csendben egy fa törzsének vetve hátát figyelte a kipusztult tájat, miközben próbálta elképzelni, hogyan is nézhetett ki régen, amikor még itt álltak és a hely élettől nyüzsgött. Közben amit testvére levágott neki a fáról banánt mellette pihent a fűben. Nem akart előbb enni nála, ezért inkább megvárta vele, legyen akármilyen éhes is, elvégre Hao is biztosan valamilyen szinten éhes volt már.

Yoh annyira bele merült gondolataiban, ahogy támasztotta föl a tájat, hogy észre se vette a vissza térő Haot, aki egy tompa puffanással és ágak suhogásával a földre tette azokat a növényeket, amiket ez idő alatt össze szedett. A zajra össze rezzenve testvérére nézett, aki közben nagyot nyújtózkodott.

\- Takarítsuk el ezt a törmeléket. - miközben beszélt Yoh látta szemében azt a jól ismert elszánt tűzet égni bennük.

Ahogy Hao össze csapta tenyerét a fa törzs csonkok abban a másodpercben elkezdtek égni. Egészen addig, amíg már nem maradt semmi más utánuk, csak a gödör és annak a mélyén a hamu, jelezve, hogy régen itt még fa volt egykoron.

\- Tedd hasznossá magad és ezeket temesd be. - utasította testvérét Hao miközben leült mellé az árnyékba.

Yoh mosolyogva bólintott és már neki is állt a feladatnak. Csendben végezte a dolgát, minden növényt egy gödörbe tett bele, gondosan betemetve őket. A nap már lassan vége felé járt, mire Yoh fáradtan testvére mellé ült.

\- Szerinted mennyi év kell mire ezek megnőnek? - kérdezte kíváncsian testvérére nézve, aki guggolva mindkét kezét a földre téve támaszkodott.

\- Semennyi. - jött a tömör válasz.

Yoh értetlenül nézte bátyát. Közben egy kisebb remegés rázta meg a földet. Miközben kitágulsz szemein keresztül látta a frissen ültetett növényeket egyre magasabbra és magasabbra nőni, míg a végére már akkorák lettem, mint a többi körülöttük. A különbség észre vehetetlen volt, mintha nem is most ebben a pillanatban lettek volna elültetve. Nem mert belegondolni, hogy ez testvéréből mennyi furyokut vehetett ki. Ahogy az egyik frissen nőt fára tette kezét és fölnézett rá még mindig hihetetlennek tartotta testvérét. Az a rengetek erő amit a halálukkor elvett tőlük, most felhasználva máshol életet adott. Hao képes elvenni és egyben adni is. A rossz oldala mellet ott van benne a jó is, igaz kis mértékben, de ott van.

\- Hao, ez… - kereste Yoh a szavakat még mindig ámulva, miközben egy lépést hátrált, de egyszerűen arra amit tett nem volt szó.

Hao örökös harcot vív hol a rátámadók ellen, hol a természet újjá élesztésében. Egy végtelen körforgás, amiből csak akkor tud kitörni, ha Sámán királlyá válik.

\- Mi lenne ha haza mennénk, útközben még kitalálhatod, hogy mit akarsz mondani. - mondta szórakozottan kuncogva, miközben testvére kezébe adott egy adag banánt.

A maradékot ott hagyta a földön az állatoknak, nekik amúgy is sok lenne alapon.

Yoh zavartan bólintott, miközben megfogta a banánokat és kissé oldalra döntött fejjel figyelte, hogy most mire készül Hao. Mert eddig mindig úgy utaztak, hogy testvére átölelte, de most hátrált tőle. Látta testvére körül vibrálni a levegőt, ahogy lassan emelkedni kezdett, miközben a vállaiból egy-egy a tűz szellemére hasonlító kéz jelent meg csak ezúttal fekete színben, míg a vállainál is egy-egy ágyú magasodott, a mellkasánál a tűz szellem feje rajzolódott ki és hátul egy hosszú hegyes farok jelent meg. Ezúttal Hao szelleme nem a jól megszokott piros színekben pompázott, hanem ezuttal fekete színben pompázott. Yoh félelemmel nézte az új formát, amit eddig még soha nem látott tőle, testvére új külsőjének ijesztő volt a kisugárzása. A borotva éles karmok és a 2 ágyú egyértelművé téve, hogy nagy területen sok ember életét tudná kioltani ezzel a formával. Hao közben vízszintesen a tűz szellem karjait behajlítva ereszkedett a földre.  
\- Gyere, mássz a hátamra. - mondta neki Hao.  
Yoh aprót bólintva zavartan oda ment és teljesítette kérését.

Hao kuncogott, közben, ahogy érezte magán testvére bizonytalanságát.

\- Nyugodtan átölelhetsz a lábaiddal, ha úgy jobban érzed a kezeiddel is átölelhetsz, nem lesz tőle bajod. - miközben beszélt lassan emelkedni kezdett.

Yoh kicsit bizonytalanul még de átkarolta lábaival a derekánál, kezeivel inkább a vállába kapaszkodott.

Amint a fák fölé értek Hao elindult vele vissza "haza". Ahogy kiértek a szigetből lejjebb ereszkedve repültek a víz fölött. Yoh izgalomtól csillogó szemmel nézett mindent, még soha nem érzett és nem is látott ilyet. A banánt úgy igazgatta, hogy a combjaival megtarthassa, miközben megtartva egyensúlyát lassan elengedte kezeivel testvérét. Hao a víz tükrét figyelve nézte, mire készülhet testvére, miközben ügyelt, hogy egyenletesen haladhasson, amíg kevésbé kapaszkodik rajta. Yoh közben érezte ahogy a szél az arcába kapva össze borzolja a haját.

\- Jiiiiháááá! - kiáltotta el magát Yoh miközben kezeit széttárva élvezte a szelet és a repülés által keltett szabadságot.

Testvére mosolyogva nézte a vízben öccse vidám arcát.

\- Hao, ez tök jóóó! - mondta neki vidáman mosolyogva, miközben kezeivel immár a hátán támaszkodott.

\- Már nem is érzem magam a foglyodnak, sokkal inkább egy vendégnek. Arigatou, hogy magaddal vittél és láthattam ezeket. - mondta Yoh őszintén.

Testvére némaságba burkolózva fogadta a köszönetét.

\- Egyébként mi ennek a formádnak a neve? - kérdezte kíváncsian lenézve rá.

\- Kurobina. - majd egy kis idő után hozzá tette. - Azt jelenti fekete szárnyas. - magyarázta bátya.

\- A feketét értem. - mondta oldalra nézve, ahol látta a tűz szellemnek most fekete színekben pompázó kezét. - De a szárnyakat nem, az mire utal? Hisz az óriás szellem kontrollal is tudsz repülni.

\- Hai, de ezzel sokkal gyorsabb vagyok.

\- Mennyivel? - kérdezte továbbra is kíváncsian.

Hao mintha csak erre várt volna ajkait a jól ismert gonosz félmosolyra húzta.

\- Kapaszkodj erősen vagy leesel. - tanácsolta bátya, miközben érezhetően gyorsítani kezdett.

Yoh értve, ezúttal már szorosan átkarolva nyakánál bújt hozzá, miközben testvére egyre gyorsabb lett. Oldalra tekintve Yoh látta ahogy testvére sebessége szelte a vizet. A víz a folyamatos gyorsulás növelésétől egyre jobban nyílt szét alattuk. A szétnyíló vízben a nap még lemenő sugarai áttörve rajtuk, halvány szivárvány jelent meg. A nagy sebesség ellenére Yoh valahogy nem félt a hátán, sőt inkább biztonságban érezte magát. Közben testvére hirtelen irányt váltva a magasan az égbe emelkedett, fel a felhők közé, ahol már vissza véve a tempóból újra lelassított és békésen haladtak tovább.

\- Ennyire. - mondta bátya szórakozottan kuncogva, testvére régebbi kérdésére válaszolva.  
Yoh lazítva az ölelésen, hogy Hao már jócskán vissza vett a tempóból, fölülve körülnézett. A látvány festői volt. Ahogy mellettük a nap tűzpiros korongja már félig lemenőben, és körülöttük a felhők a sárga és a piros színek keverékének megannyi változatával festették be.

Yoh némán csodálva emelte föl az egyik kezét, hogy megérinthesse vele a felhőt. Olyan volt, mintha puha vatta cukorba nyúlt volna, miközben kuncogva vissza húzta a kezét. Ezalatt a nap szép lassan alábukott átadva a helyét a tengernyi csillagoknak. Yoh csendben emelte tekintetét az ég felé, hogy minél jobban betudja fogadni szemével a látványt.

\- Rájöttem a titkodra, ezzel csábítod el a lányokat, hogy megmutatod nekik ezt. - mondta csodálattal a hangjában, a látvány szépségétől.

Alatta Hao teste rázkódni kezdett a nevetéstől.

\- Reggel igazat mondtam neked, elég a felsőtestem látványa nekik és már az enyémek. - mondta magabiztosan.

\- Attól még megmutathatnád nekik, biztos nekik is tetszene ez. - mondta mosolyogva.

Hao hümmögve elgondolkozott.

\- Igazából te vagy az első akinek ezt megmutattam.

Yoh meglepetten lenézett rá.  
\- Még Opachonak sem?

\- Iie. - mondta fejét megrázva - Még kicsi ahhoz, hogy a hátamon biztonságosan meg tudjon kapaszkodni.

Yoh érezte, hogy meghatódik, testvérének sokkal több rejtett oldala van, mint hitte és ő azon ritka személyek közé tartozik, akinek testvére ezeket még meg is mutatja már.

Hao közben egy idő után lassan ereszkedni kezdett.

\- Miután földet értünk, te fogsz fát szedni, ha csak nem akarsz a sötétben vacsorát fogni. - mondta testvére.  
\- Jól hangzik.

Közben lassan földet érve Yoh leszállt róla és elindult fa ágakat szedni, miközben testvére szétválva szellemével valami harapni való után indult.

Nem telt bele sok időre mire mindketten végezve egy frissen rakott tűz mellet fogyasztották el ételüket, banánnal fűszerezve.

Yoh jóllakottan kezeit háta mögé téve megtámaszkodva nézett föl. De nem a fölötte lévő csillagokat látta és az azt takaró lombokat, gondolatai egészen máshol voltak.

\- Akkor 2 nap múlva haza viszel? - "És vége lesz mindennek…" - fejezte be magában a mondatot Yoh.

Testvére egy apró fej rázással nemet mondott.

\- Holnap este már haza viszlek.

Yoh picit szomorkásan fölállt. Egy nap, még egy napot testvérével tölthet, aztán kitudja hány nap, hónap vagy esetleg év múlva láthatja csak újra. Az első idejutási napján még örült volna a hírnek, hogy este már a saját ágyában lehet. De az elmúlt két nap alatt már hiányozni fog neki a bátya. Egészen megszerette már őt, bár azt nem tudta benne milyen nyomot fognak hagyni az emlékek, de már nem azzal a kemény szigorral bánik vele, mint régen. Ellenségek ként rabolta el és jó barát ként távoznak majd a végére. Az elmélkedése végére már kuncogva lépett be a sátorba. Nem időzve bent sokat, mert a sátor belseje igen szegényes volt, így a kötszert hamar megtalálva lépet ki és testvére értetlen arcát látva, hogy mit csinálhat egy hatalmas mosollyal mellé ülve az ölébe tette a kötszert és a még sértetlen kezét nyújtva felé. Egyértelművé téve előtte szándékát.

\- Gondolom most ez jön. - mondta szórakozottan kuncogva.

Hao aprót bólintva egy kis idő után közre zárta testvére kezét a tenyerében, erősen szorítva. Yoh nagy levegőt véve, szemeit becsukva felkészült az égő fájdalomra, amit hamar meg is érzett egyre erősödve. Hao végezve az újabb alkotással testvérén gondosan nekiállt bekötni azt. Yoh egy darabig csendben figyelte, majd megtörte a csendet.

\- Hao, mi lenne ha az utolsó napot egy kisvárosban töltenénk? - kérdezte Yoh érdeklődve.

\- Miért is? - kérdezte rá se nézve, miközben ugyanúgy folytatta.

\- Keresni neked egy igazi barátnőt. - mondta határozottan és kedvesen rá nézve.  
Hao meghallva annyira meghúzta a kötszert, hogy már csak azt vette észre, ahogy testvére keze megrándul a fájdalomtól, mire gyorsan lazított rajt és sebesen befejezte. Csak ezután nézet testvérére.

\- Egy micsodát?! - nézett rá Hao úgy mint aki még soha nem hallotta volna a szót.

\- Barátnőt. - ismételte meg Yoh, testvére zavart arcát látva elmagyarázta - Ez a pár nap megmutatta belül mennyire is vagy magányos és egyedül valójában. Szerintem jót tenne neked egy társ aki melletted van és bármikor számíthatsz rá. - mondta őszintén. - Jót tenne a lelkednek is, ha valaki veled lenne.

Hao még egy darabig úgy nézett rá, mint aki nem érti mit mond. Majd lassan a tűzre nézett.

\- Értem. - mondta hosszú hallgatás után.

Yoh elmosolyodott, mert testvére nem mondta ki, de látta rajta, hogy tényleg elgondolkozik rajta, hogy elértek hozzá belül a szavai.

\- Arigatou. - mondta átölelve, hozzá bújva. - Tényleg nagyon tetszett a mai nap... majd megismételhetnénk. - mondta kuncogva.

Hao egy aprót bólintott, miközben nem mozdult.

\- Oyasumi Onii-chan. - mondta egy apró jó éjt puszit adva az arcára és elengedve a sátorba ment, ahol hosszan elnyúlva mélyen elaludt.

Hao rá se pillantva továbbra is a lángokat nézte. Végül eloltva a tüzet csatlakozott öccséhez a sátorban. Csendben mellé feküdve adott a homlokára egy jó éjt puszit, majd átkarolva elaludt ő is.

* * *

Szómagyarázat:

Onii-chan - idősebb fiú testvér, báty

Arigatou - köszönöm

Hai - igen

Iie - nem

Oyasumi - jó éjszakát


	4. Chapter 4

A nap már jócskán magasan fent járt, amikor is a sugara pont megfelelően talált el egy sátornak a bejáratát. Átlopakodva a kis nyíláson pont egy sámán arcára vetült, fölébresztve fényével az illetőt.

\- Onii… - kezdte álmoskás hangon még, miközben kezével maga mellett tapogatózott.

De keze akadály nélkül siklott végig a puha hálózsákon. Yoh szemeit kinyitva felült és körülnézve látta, hogy ismét egyedül van a helységben. Nem értette mit remélt, Hao soha nem várta meg, hogy magától fölébredjen, múltkor is csak az ígérete miatt tette. De már teljesítette így semmi oka nem lett volna rá, hogy bent szobrozzon várva rá, hogy felébredjen. Hao nem most hagyja magára először, mióta itt vannak, de a mai mégis fájt neki picit.

Ekkor eszébe jutott neki az este, hogy barátnőt kereshetnek… Megeshet, hogy Hao megfogadva a tanácsát egyedül körülnézett… akár még az is megtörténhet, hogy kint van és beszélget valakivel vagy ott vár rá. A gondolattól fellelkesülve magára vette köpenyét, miközben észre vette, hogy a bal kezét, amit este jelölt meg, újra bekötötte, míg a többit békén hagyta.

Yoh picit széjjelebb húzta a vásznat, hogy kilessen. De nem fogadta meglepetés a tűz már elaludt és nem látott senkit a környéken, csak a már kihűlt reggelijét. Csendben oda menve leült és a kezébe véve némán elfogyasztotta.

Egy darabig még várt miután elfogyasztotta, közben a nap állásából próbált rájönni mennyi is lehet az idő. Végül úgy döntött megkeresi a tavat és testvérét meglepve fog maguknak halat. Így nem is várva tovább fölállt és elindult egy irányba. Miközben haladt nem akart bele gondolni testvére tervébe. Amit eddig megosztott vele kis morzsát, abból csak annyit tudott, hogy valamikor naplemente előtt vagy utánra tervezi. Attól jobban megborzongott, hogy ma a feje fog jönni. Magában imádkozott, hogy ne fájjon neki nagyon vagy Hao legyen gyors, hogy minél kevesebbet érezhessen belőle. Bár nem tudta, hogy a feje után mi fog következni és az az eddigieknél mennyire is fog fájni neki. Így csak azzal tudta nyugtatni magát, hogy miután testvére végez haza viszi és élni fog.

Miközben ezen merengett és a fákat, bokrokat és az egyéb különféle növényeket kerülgette, ébredt csak rá, hogy már oda kellet volna érnie a tóhoz. Ennyit nem szokott sétálni. Ahogy erre rájött megadóan sóhajtott.

"Remek most nem csak azzal kell törődnöm, hogy időben kész legyek a vacsorával, de még valahogy vissza is kell találnom..." - mondta magában.

Ezenkívül lehet testvérét se a legjobb kedvében fogja találni, amikor is észre veszi a hiányát, de ez most mindegy. Egyenlőre az első és legfontosabb megtalálni a tót. Utána a tábor már gyerekjáték lesz, főleg ha ott lesz a kezében két szép hal is. Ezért elkezdett egy magasabb fára fölmászni. Lassan fölküzdve magát az utolsó vastag ágra, amíg még elbírja állt fel rá és nézett körül.

A táj szép volt, bár ez most mellékes a nagyobb gond az volt, hogy…

\- Nem látom a tavat…. se a tábort… - mondta magához beszélve ijedten körbe pillantva.

Megnyugtatva magát és mély levegőt véve nekiállt alaposabban körbe nézni. Keresve azokat a pontokat, ahol a fákat ritkábban látja, hátha ott a tó vagy a tábor. Már mindegy volt melyiket találja meg, csak valami ismerős helyen lehessen. Közben átkozta magát, az elején még jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy most ő szerzi be a vacsorát, meglepve vele Haot, de már megbánta. Meg kellet volna várnia testvérét, hogy a tóhoz vezesse és akkor még utoljára egy jót szórakozhatott volna az ügyetlenkedésein, legalábbis Haoról ezt feltételezte.

\- Mit keresel itt? - hallatszott közvetlenül mellőle egy ismerős mégis ezúttal fenyegető jéghideg hang.

Yoh ijedtében akkorát ugrott, hogy majdnem leesett az ágról, pontosabban le is esett volna, ezzel közelebb kerülve az anya földhöz, ha valaki nem fogja meg a kezét. Ez a valaki a testvére volt, aki még mindig haragosan nézett rá és ezt a hangjával is kimutatta.

\- Arról csak álmodhatsz, hogy pont most hagylak meghalni, abban meg ne is reménykedj, hogy megszökhetsz előlem. - szűrte a fogai között fenyegetően.

Yoh nagyot nyelve nézett rá. Nem akarta ennyire feldühíteni, csak jót akart.

\- Én… nem… - kezdte zavartan, majd össze szedve magát, immár határozottan nézett a szemeibe - A tóhoz akartam menni, hogy halat fogjak neked.

\- Ennyire hülyének nézel?! A tó pont ellenkező irányban van. - nyomatékot adva, hogy nem tetszett a válasza, cserébe még erősebben szorította, hogy fájjon testvérének.

Yoh érezve felszisszent, miközben arra nézve meglátta a tót.

"Egész idő alatt rossz irányba mentem..." - suhant át rajta a gondolat a döbbenettől.

\- Hao igazat mondok, nem akartam elmenni, csak megakartam köszönni, hogy mindig gondoskodtál rólam. Azt akartam, hogy boldog légy, amiért most nem neked kell ételért menned, hanem már minden evésre készen vár a sátrad előtt.

"Hao kérlek higgy nekem, ez az igazság, csak kedveskedni akartam neked." - mondta magában őszintén a haragtól szikrázó szemeibe nézve.

Hao még egy darabig haragosan nézte, míg végül megszólalt.

\- Meggondoltam magam, még se kellesz. - mondta nyugodtan elengedve a kezét.

Yoh döbbenten nézte, ahogy elengedi a kezét és a gravitáció hatására egyre távolabb kerül testvérétől, esés közben össze húzta magát, így védve a fontosabb szerveit, remélve így túléli a zuhanást. Várva a fájdalmas ütközést, viszont az valahogy elmaradt. Helyette érezte, hogy kezek ölelik át tartva és a levegőt is már nem maga alól érezte fel áramlani, ahogy az zuhanáskor szokott lenni, hanem oldalról érkezett már. Szemét kinyitva és körbe pislogva látta csak, hogy testvére megint azt a szárnyas túrós alakjában van, amivel múltkor vissza vitte, csak ezúttal nem a tengert szelte, hanem bent az erdőben szlalomozott vele a fák között. Amikor tekintetük találkozott Hao apró mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Látnod kellet volna az arcod, amikor elengedtem a kezed. - mondta szórakozottan nevetve - Haláli volt.

Yoh csak nézte és nézte…. Nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy testvérének ilyen idétlen viccei vannak. De hamar valami más is az eszébe jutott, valami sokkal fontosabb.

\- Az istenért Hao, előre a fákat nézd, ne engem. - mondta ijedten, ahogy Hao továbbra is a fák között repült, miközben őt nézte.

Bátya némán kuncogva nézett előre a változatosság kedvéért gyorsítva közben. Yoh is előre tekintve minden egyes alkalommal amikor fa törzset látott, reflex szerűen össze rezzent. Mert mindig olyan volt, mintha a fának csapódnának vagy az az utániba, esetleg az azt követőbe.

\- Tudod ez akkor igazán vicces, amikor így repülve kergetnek a fák között. Semmi mást nem hallasz közben csak a fájdalmas kiáltásaikat és a fa hangját, amikor eltörik. - mondta szórakozottan kuncogva.

Yoh valahogy ebben semmi vicceset nem tudott találni. Közben testvére köpenyébe kapaszkodott már félénken, mert Hao a sima szlalomot megunva már forogva csinálták ezt.

\- Hao, kérlek hagyd abba, kezdek rosszul lenni. - mondta Yoh már émelyegve.

Testvére egy kis ideig szótlanul ugyanúgy csinálta az előbbit, majd hirtelen megállt.

\- Akkor fogj valamit. - mondta Hao eldobva magától.

Yohnak még felfognia se volt ideje, csak azt érezte, hogy zuhan és a következő percben egy hatalmas csobbanással a vízbe esett. A víz alatt szemeit kinyitva fölnézett és látta testvérét még mindig a levegőben lebegve. Nem jött fel, inkább lejjebb úszott, hogy elnyelje jobban a víz sötétsége. Pár perc után már érezte, hogy nem sokáig fogja kibírni még levegő nélkül, de testvére is már nem olyan nyugodtan tekintett le. Látta, ahogy a fejét forgatva kezdi keresni, míg a vízre nem ereszkedett már. Yoh csak erre várva elrugaszkodott a talajtól és sebesen felfelé úszva megragadta testvére lábát és a következő pillanatban már a vízbe rántotta. Viszont nem számolt vele, hogy testvére reflexei sokkal jobbak nála az örökös élet halál harctól. Hao minden napját örökös éberséggel tölti, nem tudva mikor készülnek újra az életére törni. Így Yoh támadása ugyan meglepte és sikerült a vízbe húznia, de onnantól már átvette Hao a küzdelem fonalát és mielőtt testvére még levegőt kaphatott volna a kezét megfogva vissza húzta magához, bezárva őt egy szoros ölelésbe. Yoh a vízben kapálózva próbált szabadul. Közben nem bírva már tovább vissza tartani a lélegzetét, akaratlanul is kinyitotta a száját. Idősebb testvére látva a Yohból kiáramló buborékokat, nem szórakozva vele már tovább a felszínre vitte, elvégre még mindig élve kell neki. Amint fölértek öccse hangos köhögések között töltötte meg tüdejét friss oxigénnel. Miután már jobban kapott levegőt testvérére nézve halkan kuncogott.

\- Szerintem ez a szórakoztató. - mondta bátyát nézve aki épp azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy a vizes arcára tapadt haját megfogva, hátra rakja, hogy láthasson.

Testvére haragosan ránézve és válaszként csak fejbe vágta.

\- Au, onii-chan ez fájt. - mondta a fejét dörzsölve azon a ponton.

\- Inkább fogj valamit nagy horgász, ha már ide hoztalak.

Yoh szó nélkül, nagy levegőt véve a víz alá merült. Elvégre ha testvérének sikerült puszta kézzel megfognia, akkor neki is fog. A víz alatt, hamar elkezdett kergetni egy halat.

\- Onii-chan, nézd sikerült! - mondta Yoh már a felszínen a kezében a hallal, ami kicsúszva a kezéből vissza jutott a vízbe.

Hao a jeleneten csak kuncogni tudott, még a vízben maradva.

\- Legközelebb próbáld meg a partig elhozni. - mondta még mosolyogva.

Yoh morcosan vissza merült a víz alá egy újabb levegő adaggal a tüdejében és úgy kergette a halakat. Pár óra után már a sok úszkálástól, hogy mindig kicsúszott a kezéből, fáradtan lebegett a víz felszínén.

\- Gyere ki, mielőtt még megfázol nekem, már elkészült az ennivaló. - mondta Hao.

Yoh meglepetten testvérére nézett, aki immár a parton ült egy kis tűz előtt, ahol már a jól átsült hal gőzölgött. Kiúszva a parton érezte csak meg, hogy a ruhái vizesen milyen nehezek is. Mellé ülve a cipőitől egyből meg is szabadult, amiből egy kisebb vízesésként folyt ki a víz.

\- Arigatou. - mondta elvéve egy darabot, amit enni kezdett, bele törődve, hogy még lesz mit tanulnia hal fogás téren.

Mire végeztek az evéssel már nagyjából meg is száradtak és Yoh elfeküdt mellette a fűben.

\- Hao… Arra az oroszlánra meg orvvadászra, hogyan bukkantál rá? - kérdezte kíváncsian felé fordulva, ahogy eszébe jutottak.

\- Véletlenül találtam meg a csapdát, még azon a napon, amikor ide hoztalak. Másnap ott maradtam és figyeltem milyen állatok mozoghatnak arra és akkor láttam meg az oroszlánt. A vadászt csak tegnap láttam először… gondolom érdekelte ki teszi tönkre neki az összes csapdáját. - fejezte be kuncogva.

\- Akkor egy szerencsés oroszlán lehetett, hogy össze futottatok. - mondta mosolyogva.

\- Hai. - mondta testvére fölállva és ezzel együtt a tűz is elaludt.

Testvére mögé lépve a vállaira tette kezét. Yoh kíváncsian fölnézett rá így és mintha most először a szemeiben azt látná, hogy habozik.

"Min gondolkodsz Onii-chan." - suhant át rajta a gondolat, majd egy erősödő nyomást érzett a nyakánál. Eszméletét vesztve terült el Hao előtt.

\- Ha nem kezdünk neki, még reggel is velem leszel. - mondta ölbe kapva testvérét és eltűnt vele a lángok között.

Yoh pár óra után kezdett magához térni, ezt testvére is észre vette a közelében látva a mocorgásait. Az idősebb megeresztett egy halk sóhajt, mintha az idő is ellene lenne, amiért a fiatalabb testvér a kelleténél korábban ébredezik már.

Yoh lassan ébredezve érezte, hogy valami hidegen és keményen fekszik.

"Kő lenne..." - morfondírozott el magában.

De ahogy kinyitotta a szemét értetlenül ráncolta össze a homlokát, mert csak sötétséget látott. Pedig abban biztos volt, hogy nyitva a szemei legalábbis úgy érezte, hogy pislog. Álom meg nem lehet, mivel érezte, hogy az alatta lévő tárgy hideg. Ösztönösen a szeméhez akart nyúlni, hogy kitapogassa van e valami a fején, amikor érezte, hogy a kezei és lábai megvannak kötözve. Semmiét nem bírta megmozdítani, csak a fejét de azt is picit, mert szintén meg volt kötve. Hirtelen félelem fogta el, ahogy semmit nem hallott és látott, miközben széttárt végtagokkal ki volt kötözve valamihez. Gyanította ruha sincs rajta, mert amin feküdt ott egész testén érezte, hogy hideg.

\- Hao? - hívta testvérét félénken.

\- Ne félj, itt vagyok. - mondta kezével végig simítva arcán.

Yoh részben megkönnyebbült, így már jobb volt, hogy nem egyedül, hanem testvérével van. Bár azt nem értette, hogy kerülhetett ide, de gyanította ahhoz az előbbi fájdalomhoz és az utána jövő hirtelen sötétség lehet az oka.

\- Hova hoztál? - kérdezte beszéltetve Yoh, addig is legalább hallhatja a hangját és nem érzi magát végtelenül kiszolgáltatotnak.

Testvére kis szünettel válaszolt és a hangja is távolabbról jött, mint előtte.

\- Egy barlangba. - mesélte Hao, miközben mozgott körülötte - Te most éppen egy kő asztalon vagy. Kint már szerintem besötétedett. Te pedig nemsokára vissza alszol, így nem fogsz semmit érezni, miére felébredsz az egész már csak egy álom lesz. - a végénél már közvetlenül a feje fölött hallotta a hangját.

Ekkor valami meleget érzett az arcára csöppenni, ami lefojt rajta.

\- Hao… sírsz? - kérdezte bizonytalanul, mert nehéz volt elhinnie, elképzelni meg főleg.

\- Iie. - mondta kuncogva, miközben letörölte arcáról - Ez csak a vérem volt.

\- Valaki bántott? - kérdezte Yoh aggódva és mérges volt picit testvérére, amiért őt megkötözte, miközben vérzik és nem tud neki segíteni.

\- Iie. - mondta testvére, miközben érezte, hogy fölé mászik és össze érinti a homlokukat. - Önmagamon okoztam, ez is része a tervemnek. Most jó testvérhez illően aludj vissza szépen.

Yoh közben hálás volt, hogy bekötötte a szemét, de még így is érezte, hogy zavarában elpirul, ahogy most így kikötözve és meztelenül elképzelte magán testvérét.

\- Hao, várj. - mondta gyorsan mert érezte, hogy testvére valamit közelit hozzá.

Testvére rongyot fogó keze fél úton megállt és némán várta mit szeretne még utoljára tőle.

\- Onii-chan, ígérd meg, hogy egyikünk se fog meghalni most és találkozni fogunk utána. - magában még hozzá tette, hogy kérlek.

Érezte, ahogy testvére rázkódik fölötte a nevetéstől, miközben homlokuk továbbra is össze ért, érezve, hogy a vére lassan ráfolyik.

\- Rendben, látni fogsz még. - mondta testvére arcára téve a kendőt, amit átitatott előtte egy olyan folyadékkal, amit belélegezve az ember mély álomba zuhan.

\- Oyasumi, otouto. - súgta halkan és még utoljára megpuszilta a homlokát, ahol nem volt rajta seb.

Yoh már nagyon távoli és halk mormogásnak hallotta testvére szavait, ahogy körbe zárta elméjét a kellemes sötétség. A mostani kábulata különbözött az előzőtől. Most úgy érezte, mintha a víz alatt lebegne mélyen a sötétben… vagy mint az alagutas sétája, ahol, nem hall, lát és… mégse itt érezte magán testvére jelenlétét. Ugyan nem látta és fizikailag sem volt megfogható, de a szelleme ott volt vele. Mint egy őrangyal, aki láthatatlanul ott lebeg mindenki körül a maga védője. Így vele is ott volt. Hosszú haja mintha csak átmeneti szárnyak voltak érezte, ahogy körbe zárják és lágyan átölelve védik őt. Bár testvérére az őrangyal szerepet nehéz lenne átadni, úgy hogy sokak életét kioltotta már, de lényegében ő is csak egy lélek, mint mások, aki küzd, hogy megvédjen valami sokkal nagyobbat és fontosabbat. Míg mások a barátjukat, szerelmüket védik, addig Hao az otthonát, a Földet.

Eleinte Yoh várta, hogy Hao megint képeket mutasson be neki a múltjából, mint amikor magába szívta a Csillag szentélynél, de most a képek nem jöttek és testvére szelleme se jelent meg előtte. Csak a jelenlétét érezte, miközben melegítette. Akár hogy is, ha ez egy álom, akkor nem akar fölébredni belőle. Nem akar már minden nap egyedül, testvér nélkül kelni és végezni a dolgát, mintha egyke lenne. Haoval akar maradni és megvédeni a magánytól és a testvérét nem értő sámánoktól és megtalálni neki a hozzá illő lányt, aki ugyanezeket az elveket vallja, csak még több és mélyebb szeretetet tud neki adni, mint amilyet egy testvér valaha is adhatna.

* * *

Szómagyarázat:

Onii-chan - idősebb fiú testvér, báty

Arigatou - köszönöm

Hai - igen

Iie - nem

Oyasumi - jó éjszakát

Otouto - fiatalabb fiú testvér, öcs


End file.
